


My Boyfriend’s Best Friend

by MusicIsMyBoyfriend



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Double Penetration, Fluff, Gay Chicken, Getting Together, Handcuffs, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love, alcohol use, secret crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicIsMyBoyfriend/pseuds/MusicIsMyBoyfriend
Summary: Stan moaned as Bill rocked his hips forward once more the blunt head of his cock pressing oh so deliciously against his prostate causing him to jerk his hips up crying out once more. His eyes slipped shut as he hit his lip once more trying to not only be lost in the absolute pleasure Bill was bringing him but also to not cry out someone else’s name as he did so. He felt a hot ball of guilt along with the pleasant sparks reaching his curled toes, it burned hot in his belly.“Fuck Bill!” He cried back arching as a particularly hard thrust drove straight into his prostate.“Yeah baby? Do I make you feel good?” Bill asked and there was an edge to his voice, something Stan’s lust hazed mind couldn’t place right now; especially with each brutal jab at his sweet spot.“Yes yes yes please make me cum Bill please.”“Are you sure you don’t want Mike?”Stanley let out a strangled noise as he arched up his cock pulsing as hot jets of cum splattered both of their chests and stomachs.





	1. He’s Kinda Hot Though

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is loosely based off of my own thoughts but none of this happened to me lol

Stan knew as he watched Mike clap Bill on the back and laugh heartily that deep down that heat pooling in his stomach was his _ lust _ for Mike, he bit his lip as he watched the two some more both men taking a long drink of beer. Stan felt equal, well maybe the _ lust and want _ outweighed his rational thinking and quenched the flames of the _ guilt _ that were trying to consume him. He _ loved _ Bill he absolutely did, but something about Mike’s _ hands _ and something about Mike’s _ mouth _ and something about Mike’s _ cock _really interested Stan. He took a deep breath and bit his lip as he excused himself before his slightly tipsy brain decided to act on his desires. 

Stan was a prim and proper young man, when he had come out as gay to the Losers they had been baffled that their Stan not only didn’t like women but wanted to be with a _ man. _Bill had been the first to really react giving him a shy smile and a reassuring pat on the back. The rest of the Losers had joined shortly after giving him bright smiles and touching hugs. It hadn’t taken long from there for Richie to weasel out of Bill that he liked Stan, he of course roped Eddie into getting the two together by making them just face each other. 

_ Stan sat on the couch next to Eddie, Bill had taken the floor and Richie was sprawled out on a chair. They had all been drinking when suddenly Richie sat up and declared he was going to get some snacks and loped his way upstairs with an easy grin. Stan had merely rolled his eyes and finished his beer grabbing another from the cooler. It was only about five minutes of Richie’s absence and slow easy, if a little drunken, conversation between the three of them before Eddie had gotten up and scurried after his boyfriend. Stan hadn’t payed it any mind until he heard a soft _ click _ . _

_ “Did they just...lock us in?” Stan mumbles pausing on his drink of beer. _

_ “I believe they did.” Bill murmured softly eyes meeting Stanley’s who flushed under the intense gaze. “Now _ why _ would they do such a thing?” Bill asked. _

_ Stan refuses to make eye contact with Bill anymore looking off to the side. The other boy chuckled softly as they sat there knowing Stan would crack eventually giving enough prodding. He took another long drink and rolled his eyes when Stan wasn’t looking as he _ knew _ exactly why thy were locked in here and he hated to admit Richie was right, Stan would probably take liking him to the grave. He set his beer down and shrugged mostly to himself since he knew it was either work it out of Stan _ or _ they could spend their time making out, deciding for the Bill slowly moved over to Stan sitting right in front of him now. Shy eyes caught his and he smiled softly before he had an idea. _

_ “Stan, wanna play a game?” _

_ Hesitant. “What game?” Curious. _

_ “Chicken.” _

_ “Chicken?” Confused “ _ Chicken. _ ” Understanding. _

_ Stan sat up fully the eyes wide as he looked at Bill, he could see mischief glinting in his eyes. He considered for a moment before nodding. “Let’s play.” _

_ Both boys now sat up straight knees touching mischief glinting in both of their eyes. Bill wasn’t stupid, he knew Stan wouldn’t back out just to say he won and that was what Bill was counting on. Stanley wasn’t stupid either just ignorant and content to live in his bubble where Bill _ did _ love him back and he didn’t have to face up to his feelings. Sitting here now however face to face with Bill fucking Denbrough about to play Chicken in Richie’s basement no less made Stanley think that _ maybe _ ignoring his feelings wasn’t the best idea. His eyes were determined as he stared Bill down, determined to win, to have the last laugh, to prove he _ didn’t _ have feelings for Bill which was a _ lie _ because he most certainly did. His hands twitched against his knees and his teeth itched to sink into the plump flesh of his lower lip to ease his nerves. _

_ Bill had been watching him as he tried to talk himself through this with an amused expression patient as ever with him. It made Stan’s heart leap with happiness and clench with sadness as he took in the expression before sitting up straight and nodding. “Okay I’m ready.” He said his voice sounding weak to his own ears. _

_ Bill smiled encouragingly at him leaning in a bit to start the game. Stanley mimicked him leaning forward the bare minimum before looking at Bill who in turn leaned even closer. Their breaths began to mingle with each other as they stared and Stan hesitant to move closer while Bill was eager for their lips to meet. Stanley’s brows drew together as Bill muttered ‘fuck it’ under his breath before it became clear as Bill pressed his lips to Stan’s. There was a soft gasp from Bill and a squeak of surprise from Stan before he was kissing back with a soft shy smile. Bill broke the kiss almost as soon as it started resting his forehead against Stan’s. _

_ “I like you Stan. I like you a lot.” _

_ “I like you too Bill.” He whispered back like it was a secret. _

Now he was in Richie’s basement once more with Bill, Mike, Ben, Beverly, and _ RichieandEddie. _ Ever since the two of them had also admitted their feelings, before Stan and Bill obviously, they had become even more inseparable. They did everything together now and when they weren’t bickering they were kissing which was as annoying as it was sweet. He had just finished his beer working his way upstairs to grab another from the fridge. What he wasn’t expecting was Richie, just Richie no _ Eddie, _ and Stan _ knew _that he was about to be interrogated. He sighed softly as he reached for a new beer and waited popping the top taking a large drink. 

“So Big Bill doesn’t do it for ya?” Richie teased his eyes half lidded from list or weed, Stan wasn’t sure as the absence of Eddie usually meant he was recovering and cleaning up. 

“I don’t know what you mean Trashmouth.” He feigned innocence but knew it was pointless since Richie _ already knew. _Which is why Stan was even cornered into the kitchen by Richie. 

“Mike too? _ God _when you came out as gay I didn’t know you’d try and take the two last single boys around Stan!” He snorted gesturing at Stan whose cheeks had flushed dark with color. “Tell me I’m wrong.” He challenged. 

“You’re wrong.” He said a smile on his lips and an extra beer in his hands. 

“Sure I am. How well did it turn out last time I was _ wrong?” _Richie grinned. 

“Shut it Trashmouth!” 


	2. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill decides he needs to make sure Mike is alright with all of this before he makes any plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome everyone! I’m so happy you’re here! I hope you enjoy this next chapter

The wind was cold as it slipped into every little space it could the cold sinking into Stan’s bones. He wrapped his— _ Bill’s— _ jacket closer around himself letting out a cold breath that fogged up the air. His cheeks were bright red and cold to the touch as was his nose and lips, there was a hat securely on his head keeping his ears warm and gloves on his hands to keep his fingers warm. The dry bitter air made his eyes water as he trekked along with a deep frown on his features, he was deep in thought and normally the cold would be enough to draw him out of his thoughts but he couldn’t escape these ones. He had assumed he was careful, that he avoided being alone with Mike for too long. That he didn’t stare too much, that he complimented the other Losers, and that he was still  _ himself.  _ He felt like he was being  _ greedy  _ if he was honest with himself—which he  _ always  _ was—because he already had Bill. Bill was sweet, understanding, funny, attractive, and comforting. When Stan though about his life he couldn’t see it with anyone but Bill and he  _ knew _ it, but this  _ desire  _ for Mike was unquenchable without a  _ taste  _ of the forbidden fruit, so to speak. The loud clang of the bell above the door made him sigh as he moved along in the store quickly making his way through the isles to the back of the store. His eyes carefully searched the rows of trinkets and baubles before settling on his prize with glee. His fingers reached out and snatched the elegant pen from the shelf before he hurried to the front before someone else could take it from him. He knew it was silly because he hadn’t  _ done _ anything, he had just  _ thought  _ about Mike in an inappropriate manner. He quickly paid and tucked it into his jacket pulling it tight around himself as he hurried back into the cold, his want to be home in his  _ warm  _ living room with his  _ hot  _ boyfriend made him move faster thoughts of the situation brewing in his mind gone for now. 

****

Mike has  _ assumed  _ he had everything under control and he had been wrong for that. The day Stanley had come out he had excused himself so he could go and finish up his chores at the farm but oh how much of a lie had that been. He had certainly rushed back to the farm that day but his chores were long forgotten as he clambered up into the barn and carefully extracted the binoculars case he had made for Stanley. He felt too shy to give it to him as he was such a new member of the group and Stan was part of the original group. He felt like it would show too much about how he felt but  _ now  _ things were different because Mike at least had a  _ chance  _ since Stanley was gay. He smoothed his fingers over it and took a deep breath gripping the leather tight in his hands. It was a beautiful rich brown color with colorful and exotic birds carefully carved and painted inside. He had asked his grandfather to teach him leatherworking—for taking over the farm of course—and he had made this in his own time just for Stan. It had been something to distract him from the actual  _ source  _ of the feelings and instead let them out into something  _ for  _ him rather than  _ to  _ him. He carefully tucked it back and let out a little victory whoop before scrambling back down the ladder to get on his chores before his grandfather actually started yelling at him. Everything changed however when Richie found out Stan and Bill liked each other, Mike felt like he didn’t have a chance anymore but this time it was  _ worse.  _ The longing and  _ want  _ were once again buried under the surface and he kept ditching the Losers to stay at the farm to stay away from Stan  _ and  _ Bill. It was bearable when he hadn’t worked up the nerve to tell Stan yet it was absolutely  _ dreadful  _ to watch your crush and your best friend shyly kiss and hold hands because they only felt safe around you. It hurt and so Mike left, he turned away when they kissed and he hung out with Stanley less. He thought he was being subtle about it, until he encountered one William Denbrough at his door. 

****

Bill was not an idiot, he had known that the shy little Rabbi’s son he had befriended was scared to show who he truly was. He was cute, neat, and proper and Bill wanted that to himself. When they had grown older and Stan had the courage to come out Bill had been proud of his best friend first and foremost but then after the pride had settled and the hugs had calmed down did Bill realize the  _ want  _ was now so much more intense. He had played it cool for awhile until Richie had gotten involved, then he just let himself go because it was Richie and he wasn’t going to win anyway. In retrospect he was more than happy he went along with Richie’s idea and was grateful for everyday he got to spend with Stan now. But once again he wasn’t an idiot and he noticed the lack of his other friend when he and Stan had gotten together. He noticed how he wouldn’t look at them and only them in the eyes anymore. He noticed that Mike’s chores picked up quickly and that he was more of a shadow in the group rather than an integral part anymore. He had  _ also  _ noticed how Stanley’s eyes lingered whenever Mike  _ was  _ around. How his eyes were fixated on his arms—toned and strong from working on a farm no doubt—how his eyes would drift to Mike’s lips when he was speaking only to quickly dart back to his eyes. He had grown curious then and decided to take matters into his own hands by confronting Mike once and for all, he knew Mike certainly wasn’t expecting it visit  _ or  _ the turn of events of the evening. 

****

The cold wind caressed Bill’s cheeks as he stood in front of the old house waiting for an answer. He raised his arm to rap his knuckles against the door once more and faltered as it swung open. Mike was on the other side reading through a piece of mail when he looked up and saw Bill. He cleared his throat and folded up the mail glancing at Bill with a tense smile. Bill smiles back and gestured to the doorway in questioning and Mike chuckled softly scratching the back of his neck as he stepped aside and let Bill in. 

“Yeah of course come on in Bill.” He said gesturing vaguely to the living room. “It’s not much but.” 

“It’s home.” Bill shrugged stepping inside. 

He was carrying a brown paper bag with him that held a fine bottle of whiskey that he then offered to Mike with a sly smile. Mike smiled apprehensively—but he tried not to let it show through, Bill could see it though he  _ always  _ did—and took the bottle from him grabbing two tumblrs before he settled on the couch with Bill. He settled the glasses on the table with a heavy  _ thunk  _ pouring an ample amount for the both of them. He sat back against the couch and took a sip with an appreciative hum that made Bill chuckle as he raised his own glass. 

“So what brings you by Bill? Need some inspiration for a book?” He teased his tone light. 

For the first time in awhile Mike felt at ease around Bill because Stanley wasn’t there. There wasn’t any glances to hide or touches to measure. Bill sipped his drink and hummed in thought resting resting his own glass on his knee. His keen eyes had been observing Mike since he showed up and he was a different person when Stan wasn’t around. He laughed more, made actual eye contact, and was just more relaxed. 

“No actually it’s more personal than that.” He said carefully taking another sip of the whiskey. 

“Personal?” He asked swirling the liquor in his glass. “How personal?” 

“How long have you wanted to sleep with Stan?” 

Well, it was out there now. Bill tipped the rest back and put the glass on the table folding his hands and looking at Mike expectantly. Said man sat back against the couch with wide eyes and a tight grip on his glass. He swallowed heavily and finished his own glass keeping a tight grip on it. He didn’t respond immediately instead choosing to run his tongue over his teeth and gums tasting the last traces of whiskey. 

“I don’t know exactly but awhile I guess.” 

The honesty of the answer made Bill’s own eyes widen a bit, he had come prepared to wrestle the information out of Mike but he wasn’t prepared for it to happen so quickly. His old friend wasn’t making eye contact anymore and had set his glass to the side his hands now laying folded in his lap. His shoulders were tense as he waited for the inevitable freak out and punch that he assumed Bill was no doubt going to give him. Instead Bill smiled faintly and clapped a firm hand on his knee. 

“Well I’m not sure how long he’s liked you but I think we can make something happen.” 

Now it was Mike’s turn to be shocked, and he was. He settled back against the couch with a loud breath and groaned running a hand alone his face rubbing his temples. 

“What? You’re not serious Bill.” He scoffed getting up to refill their glasses. 

Bill got up and followed Mike shoving his hands in his pockets as he rocked on his feet. “Uhm I’m q-quite suh-suh- _ serious  _ thank you.” His tone held a note of anger in it and Mike could tell then that he was serious since it started to reappear. 

“But how do you know?” 

“I know Stanley Mike. I’m not telling you we’re gonna just go jump him together or something-“

“I wasn’t saying that Bill-“

“I know that Mike but I’m just letting you know that your feelings aren’t one sided.” 

With that Bill left the house and was on his way back to his own leaving Mike with two glasses of whiskey to finish and a mind heavy with thoughts and questions. Bill found himself smiling as he tapped out a beat on the steering wheel letting his mind wander. He supposed he understood exactly where Stan came from; Mike was a  _ very  _ attractive man. Bill chuckled softly and shook his head as he thought more about it. Stan and Mike  _ and Bill  _ sounded really nice. He supposed somewhere in the back of his mind that he really wanted them both for the security of knowing people loved him and that it wasn’t necessarily unhealthy, he couldn’t become reliant upon the two of them. He pulled up into the driveway noticing the lights on in the house which meant Stan’s car was already neatly parked on the left side of the garage facing out so he could easily drive out the next day. He parked to the right and closed the garage walking inside and hanging his coat. A few moments later he was greeted by warm lips and a soft leather case being pressed into his hands. He smiled into the kiss and moved closer kissing him deeply squeezing Stan’s side softly holding the case with the other. He broke the kiss off earlier than he would have liked to but knew if he let it keep going that he would get too excited. He needed to keep his wits about him for this. His eyes flicked away from Stan’s beautiful dark curls and shy eyes to the dark brown leather case. He popped it open and a faint smile curled his lips as he looked at the sleek pen nestled inside. 

“What’s this for?” Bill asked, his tone was light and curious. 

“Just wanted to get you something special.” He shrugged and wrapped his arms around Bill’s shoulders kissing him once more with passion. His fingers crept into Bill’s short brunette locks tugging on them gently, one large hand slid down Stanley’s back smooth and firm against him resting just above the swell of his ass. He moaned into the heated kiss the hand quickly slipping away to grip at his hip tightly. He pulled away once more and took in a deep breath through his nose steadying himself with the grip on Stanley’s hip. Ever since they were kids Bill had always found Stan to be distracting, he drew the young author in with his quiet and shy ways that before even Bill really knew he was falling  _ hard  _ for Stan. 

“Let’s see this actually makes it to the bedroom?” He suggested with a gentle smirk pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Yes  _ please. _ ” Stan smirked pulling Bill by his belt loops. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is smut!


	3. A Mutual Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill decides he needs to talk to Stan about this whole attraction to Mike that he has and that he knows Stan has

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut as promised! The next chapter might not have as much but it will have some nice plot development

The air between the two was charged with energy, it made Stan shiver with desire and hot with want. Bill’s hands were fast across his body opening his shirt with deft fingers pressing his lips to each piece of skin that was revealed to him. His fingers automatically moved into Bill’s hair pulling him close as the plush lips turned into blunt teeth sharply biting into his skin. He was on his back in their bed, Bill was a hot and persistent weight between his legs. His lips and teeth were hot against his neck, his body moved with put his permission arching into every addicting touch. As biting turned into sucking a large purple bruise into his skin Stan pulled Bill from his neck and messily moved in to kiss him again his hands cradling his jaw as he rolled his hips up into Bill’s. The author groaned into the kiss licking his way into Stan’s mouth easily, he noticed that just like the man himself Stan was shy when it came to the bedroom. Even after all this time he still slowly ran his tongue along Bill’s, he was careful and slow running his own tongue along Bill’s. The hands that had taken his clothes off were now smoothing over his ribs and chest sliding down his back cupping the soft plump ass greedily. The action made Stan whine softly a high blush on his cheeks from embarrassment, his eyes were dark as they watched Bill. The other was popping the buttons of his pants sliding the zipper down tortuously slow. 

It was difficult for Bill to remain coy about his knowledge of Stan’s lust for Mike as he watched Stan fall apart. He was guarded with his movements and sounds, he only let out some whines and moans rather than Bill’s name as he usually did. The young author took note of this as he opened the restrictive material and freed Stanley’s cock eyeing it greedily. He wrapped his lips around the tip and ran his tongue across the slit dark eyes watching Stan with interest. His lovers head was propped up on his forearm dark eyes intent on him. Beautiful white teeth sunk into his bottom lip and his hand twitched by his side itching to tangle his fingers in the silky strands and move his mouth along his cock. He waited patiently however for Bill to set the pace, he was always in control of every aspect of his life, letting go and letting Bill take the reins calmed his buzzing mind and soothed his tense body. His hot and wet mouth easily swallowed him down to the base greedily moving his tongue across the taught and firm flesh. A few occasional drips of pre-cum would bead at the head before sliding down his shaft to mix with Bill’s saliva. The sounds filling the room were sloppy but made Stan shiver with desire and there was a deep seated  _ want  _ that was coiled tightly in his belly. One of Bill’s hands was spread out across his hip gripping firmly; it held him in place and kept him grounded. The other was slowly slipping between his cheeks teasing his hole with a dry pad of a finger. Pink lips parted in a whine as Stanley rocked his hips up into Bill’s mouth shying away from the dry digit. There was a wet throaty sound from Bill—as if he had tried to chuckle with his mouth full of cock—then he pulled off and reached over to the bedside table and grasped the bottle of lube pausing as he thought for a moment. He settled the bottle next to Stan’s knee before his hands slid across his thighs to go hips nudging him gently. 

“On your hands and knees.” He requested softly. 

Stan nodded and moved quickly biting his lip as he looked over his shoulder at Bill. The other man was watching him with lust filled eyes and a mischievous smile on his lips. He grabbed the bottle and lived up his fingers, he circled the pad of his middle finger around the pucker before slowly pushing in. Stan’s teeth dug into his lip harsh and persistent as Bill slowly worked his finger inside, his other hand was on Stan’s asscheek holding the flesh firmly in his grasp. His eyes were wide and hungry as they were fixed on where his finger was disappearing inside of Stan and groaned softly under his breath. His cock twitched and he swore softly eyes moving to roam across the smooth expanse of Stan’s back and shoulders up to his dark curls. He was beautiful to Bill, he always had been and the thought of not just  _ Bill  _ seeing him like this made his cock jerk in interest. As he eased another finger inside focusing on stretching Stan open he let his mind wander a bit the motion all too familiar now to him. He thought about having Mike here with them, how he might fit in with them. Images of Mike filling Stan’s currently loud and whiny mouth with his cock, of Mike pushing  _ inside  _ of Stan along with him stretching Stan beautifully, or of  _ just Mike  _ inside of Stanley while he watched. He groaned at the thoughts—the  _ possibilities  _ his mind reminded him helpfully—and worked his third finger into Stan with a low sound. Stan himself was lost in the feeling of Bills fingers stretching him open slowly, getting him ready to be wrecked by Bill’s cock and  _ that  _ thought had him crying out and moving his hips back against Bill’s fingers cock jerking with his excitement. Finally seeming Stan ready bill eased his fingers from his lover and pressed a kiss to the small of his back before he gently pulled on Stan’s hip to get him to return to his back. He did so with an exaggerated eye roll and a smirk on his lips spreading his legs invitingly as he fixed Bill with a sultry look. 

The young author was more than happy to indulge him settling between his legs smoothing his large hands across the sensitive thighs. Stan let out a sharp breath his eyes fixed on Bill’s bright with anticipation. The blue eyed man moved his hands from the firm thighs to the crook of his knees pinning his legs against his chest. “Keep them there for me.” He ordered softy and Stan obliged moving his hands to replace Bill’s eagerly as the author lubed up his cock. The other man then moved one hand to steady himself on Stan’s thigh his fingers spread wide as he gripped tightly. The other was guiding his cock to Stan’s hole, it was just barely open and shiny with lube. He pressed the tip against the loosened pucker and his eyes met with Stan’s once more, they were eager and bright as they watched him and he grunted softly pushing firmly inside. It was hot and wet and tight around his cock, a nice firm pressure that made him let out a loud breath before he inched forward listening to Stan. The other man’s breathing picked up and was now sharp and quick in his chest, it burned slightly as Bill slowly pushed into him. His cock was easily thicker than his fingers but it also felt  _ good _ . He gasped as he felt Bill’s balls gently smack against his ass and the blunt head of his cock pressed snugly into his prostate. There was a hot pleasure that burned low in his belly and with every second it felt better. Bill was breathing heavily above him, he was taking slow and calculated—but  _ heavy— _ breaths as he waited for Stan. 

The darker haired man nodded sharply and gasped as Bill pulled his hips back, it burned still biting Stan found himself missing the hot thick feeling of Bills cock stretching him wide and the bright pleasure of his cockhead against his prostate. He found himself moaning as his hips moved back in again splitting him wide open, his legs moved to wrap around Bill’s waist his heels digging into the small of his back. Stan cried out as the head of his cock pressed in deeper tightening the coil in his stomach, it felt so much better now. Bill’s hands slid up from where they had settled on Stan’s hips across his ribs where one settled the other moving to help support himself by Stan’s head. Said man desperately wrapped his arms around Bill and pulled him down, Bill moved from his hand supporting him down to his forearm; he leaned down and pressed his lips to Stan’s pulse point nipping and sucking gently nosing along the soft skin. Stan’s fingers were tangled in his hair and he pulled Bill up to meet his lips again in a messy kiss his other hand slipping between their sweat slick bodies to wrap firmly around his own cock. His toes curled and he cried out into the kiss, it turned into more of the two of them breathing into each other’s mouths as Bill’s hips moved faster and harder. 

He could see Stan falling apart now and it made him groan as he realized the moment to strike was coming close. His legs burned with the effort of fucking in steady and fast and his body was slick with sweat. Stan was pressing weak kisses to his jaw, neck, and cheeks soft whines and breathy moans falling from his lips. His eyes were fluttering as he fought to keep them open but they closed instinctively, his cheeks were flushed a beautiful rosy pink and his plush lips were parted beautifully. The hand on his ribs moving to cup his jaw his thumb pressing into Stan’s bottom lip. Stan sucked on his thumb looking at him from underneath his lashes as Bill worked him skillfully on his cock. Stan moaned as Bill rocked his hips forward once more the blunt head of his cock pressing oh so deliciously against his prostate causing him to jerk his hips up crying out once more. His thumb slipped from Stan’s mouth and he instead grabs Stan’s wrist pinning it to the bed. His eyes slid shut as he bit his lip once more trying to not only be lost in the absolute pleasure Bill was bringing him but also to not cry out someone else’s name as he did so. He felt a hot ball of guilt along with the pleasant sparks reaching his curled toes, it burned hot in his belly. He was so close and it all felt so good, his body arched and writhed underneath Bill’s lost in the mind numbing pleasure he was experiencing. 

“Fuck Bill!” He cried back arching as a particularly hard thrust drove straight into his prostate.

“Yeah baby? Do I make you feel good?” Bill asked and there was an edge to his voice, something Stan’s lust hazed mind couldn’t place right now; especially with each brutal jab at his sweet spot. His looked at Bill and his eyes were unfocused, his lips were parted in a moan, and his hand that was tangled in Bills hair tugged gently as he nodded frantically. 

“Yes yes yes  _ please _ make me cum Bill please.”

“Are you sure you don’t want  _ Mike _ ?”

Stanley let out a strangled noise as he arched up his cock pulsing as hot jets of cum splattered both of their chests and stomachs. His eyes were wide as he stared at Bill, his teeth sunk into his bottom lip with sharp intent and he felt his body hot with shame. Bill groaned and buried his face in Stan’s neck shoving his cock as far inside of Stan as he could get it marking him from the inside. Stan’s eyes were squeezed shut and he had let his lip go but he was tense in Bill’s hold. The author chuckled softly as he caught his breath pressing a few soft kisses to the skin there much to Stanley’s confusion. His eyes hesitantly opened and he looked down at Bill who was still placing kisses across his neck and collarbones with a soft smirk. The kisses moved up his neck to his ear Bill’s lust heavy voice making him shiver with delight. 

“Want him to fuck you baby? Spread you on his cock and make you cry for it? Want him to fuck your throat while I fuck your ass until you cum? Or do you want me in your mouth and his cock buried in that tight ass?” 

Stan’s cock gave an interested jerk and he whined pushing against Bill’s chest with a soft noise. Bill chuckled against the shell of Stan’s ear before pressing another kiss there. Stan shyly nodded to the words with a deep breath giving a gentle tug on Bill’s hair. 

“Don’t worry baby I want that too.” 

Stan let out a loud moan and drug Bill into a hungry kiss at that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, I hope you’re enjoying everything so far .

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I’ll be working on my other fics here soon too. Just got really inspired to write this one.


End file.
